The Meaning of Christmas
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: Hiei doesn't understand Christmas. Yukina gets a special present, and so does Hiei. YaoiFluff


**A/N: Kay guys, I was in the holiday spirit and decided to type a Christmas Fluff with Hiei and Kurama. Might not make sense...but oh well. Hope you like it anyway. Merry Chrismahanukwanzaka!**

**No, I don't own any of the charas, just my ideas.**

"I really don't get the idea of this holiday." A certain demon mumbled while walking with his companion.

"And I really can't explain it to someone who won't listen." A red haired beauty as they both stopped to look into a window at christmas decorations.

Hiei looked from his friend's face to the window. Looking over the beautiful, candy, hand made gingerbread house, the small minature christmas tree in front of it, a sleigh led by eight minature reigndeer and a small jolly old fellow carrying a big sack of toys.

"Cute...is this what christmas is about?" Hiei said, glancing at his friend's face.

Kurama simply shook his head and chuckled. "Of course not. Just cute little decorations." He brushed his hair back and smiled. "Now, Let's see if I got everyone on my list." He pulled out a paper and looked over the words.

_Mother _Check, _Keiko _Check, _Botan _Check, _Koenma _Check, _Yusuke... _Check, _Kuwabara --;; _Check, and _Hiei..._

Kurama looked over his list to see Hiei had lost all intrest in the matter and was eyeing some fudge in the next shop over. He shook his head and walked over to the shorter demon. Hiei was the first person he'd wanted to shop for, but he was so hard to shop for, and was always around.

"I have all of my gifts and their all wrapped. We can go home now if you wish." Kurama said while the other looked to him and he smiled.

"Not until you tell me what this silly holiday is about." Hiei said before walking away, making Kurama follow.

"Well let's see. On the 24th of December, families and friends exchange gifts and have a delicious dinner together. Then when all is silent, a jolly old fellow known to us as St. Nick or Santa Claus climbes down every chimney around the world delivering gifts to the good kids and coal to the bad kids. Then on christmas morning, you open the rest of your gifts and that's that." Kurama smiled warmly, feeling as though he was repeating the legend to a little kid.

"So basically, this 'Christmas' is about exchanging gifts?" Hiei mumbled as they crossed the street to what was usually an empty lot, but now filled with playing kids and a huge christmas tree.

"It's the feeling of exchanging the gifts that really counts Hiei." Kurama said while stopping in front of a few carolers.

"We wish you a marry christmas, we wish you a marry christmas, we wish you a marry christmas and a happy new year. Good tithings we bring, to you and your king. We wish you a marry christmas and a happy new year." They sang gently as the gentle snow continued to fall.

Hiei twitched slightly at the carolers before Kurama pushed him away towards a hot chocolate stand. "Here, something to keep us warm." Kurama paid for the two cups, and although Hiei seemed unintrested, he was thankful. He'd been craving something chocolatey for a while now.

Kurama watched as Hiei took the hot chocolate and drank it, then took a seat on a bench nearby, Hiei soon following lead. "I still don't get Christmas." He mumbled before drinking more.

Kurama smiled slightly. 'You will tonight Hiei.' He thought, the carolers fading into the background as he drank his hot chocolate.

"H-h-hey Boys! Break out the Egg Nog cause Christmas Eve is here!" A black haired spirit detective yelled when walking into his orange haired friend's house.

"Hey Urameshi! Atsuko already beat ya to it! She's got Botan and Keiko buzzed!" The orange haired idiot known as Kuwabara shouted before letting Yusuke in.

"Keiko, Buzzed? I AM SO THERE!" Yusuke shoved the presents under the tree and rushed into Kuwabara's living room.

As Yusuke barged in, he saw Keiko, Atsuko, and Botan around the table, singing christmas carols drunkily, Yukina was sitting on the couch watching them, as well as Koenma, a space between them for Kuwabara. Kurama was sitting in a recliner near the fire place, and Hiei was sitting in the window looking out the window at the ever falling snow.

Yusuke instantly shot over to Keiko and smirked. "Hey Keiko, nice dress." It was a soft feeling, green dress with misel toe, and it made her look like a christmas tree. She didn't slap him though, she kissed him instead.

"Now I know you three are drunk." Koenma joked when seeing this.

They all laughed at this and the party got started. Hiei and Kurama kept to themselves most of the time, while everyone else was lifting up skirts, getting slapped, drinking egg nog, singing carols, and Kuwabara tried finding the miseltoe.

Soon, it was time to open presents and everyone eventually got one. Even a few gift cards to the chocolate shop came Hiei's way, but Hiei hadn't gotten a present from Kurama, who he was expecting to be the only one to give him a present.

Wrapping paper was spread everywhere, and Hiei couldn't see where Kurama had snuck off to. After some yelling and a slow process of picking up paper, Hiei found Kurama in the kitchen, talking to Yukina while she made cookies.

As Hiei entered the room, he shot Kurama a glance who smiled and grabbed Hiei by the arm, whispering in his ear. "I think the best christmas present for Yukina is her brother."

Hiei snapped at Kurama but knew he was right and Hiei sighed. "Yukina, can I talk to you outside?"

Yukina turned to Hiei and smiled while nodding. "Kurama, will you watch after the cookies for me?" Kurama nodded and smiled as Hiei took Yukina outside to tell her the honest truth.

About an hour later, Hiei had told Yukina about them being brother and sister and told her about him not wanting to ruin anything for her and not to tell anyone else. Now he needed to track down Kurama again. He found Kurama in the back, digging through a box.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hiei asked while Kurama brushed some hair back.

"It's not a party without miseltoe." He stated numbly before going box digging again.

"Why do you hate me?" Hiei mumbled while looking up and blinking.

"I never said I hated you." Kurama said, it echoing from the box.

"You got everyone else something, but not me." Hiei said, still looking up at this particular spot in the ceiling.

"I wanted to get you something special." Kurama said before emerging from the box and now standing right in front of Hiei.

"Hm, what is it?" Hiei said, looking down from the ceiling to the fox' face.

"I wanted to wait until later." Kurama said while smiling. "Until I can find the miseltoe."

Hiei pointed to the ceiling, where the miseltoe hung above the guest bedroom door.

Kurama looked up to the miseltoe then smiled. "Well Hiei, you said you didn't understand the meaning to christmas. How did you feel when you got those gift cards?"

Hiei blinked. "Well, I guess I felt alright, knowing no one forgot me."

Kurama nodded. "See Hiei, it's the thought, not the presents. Christmas is also considered the holida for miracles."

Hiei nodded slightly. "I see now, but you didn't get me anything, so you weren't thinking of me?"

Kurama shook his head. "My present, I just wanted to tell you how much I love you."

Hiei blinked then began to blush. "What're you saying?"

Kurama shook his head and pointed up to the miseltoe, and when Hiei looks, Kurama grabs Hiei and kisses him hard on the lips. Suddenly Yusuke walks in with a polaroid camera and laughs drunkily. "Pictures!" He then snaps a picture, Hiei and Kurama's eyes wide and them just breaking off the kiss.

Happy Holidays!


End file.
